


Hunger

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Youngjae is a savage, kimchi rice, platonic DaeJae, platonic HimDae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun is starving because he hasn't eaten anything. Why?





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“I’m hungry!” Daehyun shouted.

“Your fault.” Himchan said, adding _kimchi_ to the rice he was frying.

“Daehyun hasn’t eaten? Weird. Unless…” Youngjae gave him a wide-eyed look. “Don’t tell me you’re on a diet.”

“No…” he pouted slightly. He sucked at lying.

“Aha! So you agree your thighs _do_ look terrible in pants!”

Daehyun retorted, “And your stomach looks like a baby belly.”

“But babies are cute.”

“I’m _cute!”_

Youngjae laughed. “Are you kidding? Your aegyo is almost as disturbing as hyung’s.”

“And _you_ won’t be getting fed.” Himchan declared, giving all the rice to Daehyun.

Youngjae was very sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae's savage comment about Dae's thighs is based on something he said in a clip during the 'Feel So Good' era, which he shot back about his stomach (you could easily find this in B.A.P savage moments compilation). Both of them are quite healthy, Himchan too, so no one should go on a diet xD


End file.
